1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support apparatus, and particularly, to an adjustable support apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the most common supporting way for support apparatus is to fix directly an object. In other words, unless the object is re-fixed, the relative position of the object remains unchanged. An improved way is to use a support apparatus with adjustable length to reach the function of adjusting the relative position of the object, and use the positioning apparatus (e.g., screw) to adjust the length of the support apparatus. However, not only it is inconvenient to operate the support apparatus, it is also uneasy to adjust accurately the support apparatus to the expected position. Another way of improvement is to fix the object on the constant force spring of the support apparatus. Herewith the object can reach an adjustable fix via a deformation demand on the constant force spring. However, the price of the constant force spring is more expensive than the general spring and its volume is too large. Thus, it is unfavorable for the development of the product. If a general spring is directly used for suspending or supporting the weight of the object, then when the position of the object is adjusted, the spring would bounce back. Thus, a tenon or other positioning apparatus is needed to overcome the bouncing back. However, it is inconvenient to operate the support apparatus and the commercialization of such a support apparatus is not easy.
Therefore, the scope of the invention is to provide an adjustable support apparatus to solve the above problems.